User talk:Adriaanz/My contest
so...u just make a screenie of a cool weapon and ur done? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:29, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Not from GW only? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:33, 4 February 2008 (EST) :: what infested said, is it. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:34, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::: And, since looking through all weapons is boring, I wanted ur opinions19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:35, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::: Third, prizes for single weapons won't be high, and I'm also mostly looking for the coolest combinations. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:35, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::weapons look cool on the armor being weared ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:38, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::: New aspect, add Armor Sets with it too. May be hard to photo ... 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:40, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Brass Spear has rly cool look, want me to post it? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 10:41, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::: Ofcourse. Submit with signing too. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:53, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::: Yar gonna upload? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 12:12, 4 February 2008 (EST) My entree Since I cba to get a screanie of my caster set, I just told you the set, and you can check the images on guildwiki. But you get the picture right? If I *must* include a picture, then I'll get one, but I cba right now to get one. [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 15:24, 4 February 2008 (EST) :u need 1 tbh ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:27, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::Then I quit this contest. Screanshots ftl. [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 16:43, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::: Infidel, I have a Straw Effigy if you want ^^. 2k it's yours. And RLY, it doesn't really matter if they are on different pages. Just post a pic of both of them and I at least can imagine 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:01, 5 February 2008 (EST) cheating? Reading through i couldn't help but notice you have no way really of knowing how's cheating, i could jsut grab a picture of a voltaic spear from the wikis or google or something (even someone else's ingame) and you'd have no way of knowing if it was or wasn't me....Just leave you with that thought...PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:31, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Then make the rules so you must have some form of identification--the party window, with certain heroes. Pick 3 heroes people aren't likely to use. Like maybe Goron, Norgu, and Gwen. [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 16:38, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::I'm not entring i was just saying =PPheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:37, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::: Dudes and dudettes, this is a contest showing YOUR OWN ultimate weaponset! If you want to identify yourself, take no Vestments or whatever (meaning a naked upper-body). 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 09:59, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::: Infidel, I have a Straw Effigy if you want ^^. 2k it's yours. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:01, 5 February 2008 (EST) BUMP XD, wtb moar interrest in this contest. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:15, 7 February 2008 (EST) :I find this contest a little pointless. There's no fun in screening a weapon and posting it... Rickyvantof 11:19, 7 February 2008 (EST) :: It's just about showing each other your stuff. So technically it's not a contest, but still fun. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:23, 7 February 2008 (EST) :::Could you make one for the worst looking ones too? I would definitely win that one. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:10, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::: Will do, be sure to add stuff people! 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:37, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::sorry but this contest seems a failure --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:54, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::: I'm kinda getting that, will change it.. Any suggestions? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 02:44, 15 February 2008 (EST) Ideas How about the "Give 71.229 a Clockwork Scythe Contest"? :D --71.229 02:52, 15 February 2008 (EST) "Who can farm the most money for InfestedHydralisk in 1 week" imo --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:30, 15 February 2008 (EST) : No, I know! Who can make Adriaanz the most drunk ? All kind of alcohols can be entered. Also, who can transform Adriaanz into a Party Animal (1) ? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 05:33, 16 February 2008 (EST) http://www.andrew.cmu.edu/user/vfm/pictures/sigmanu/everclear.jpg Prize please. --71.229 05:47, 16 February 2008 (EST) : I wuz talkin bout in-game alcoholicnesss and shizzle. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 06:10, 16 February 2008 (EST) So basically this is a "give me stuff" contest? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:56, 21 February 2008 (EST) : Hell yeah. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 02:48, 22 February 2008 (EST) :: But if you have better suggestions, post up here. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 02:48, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::: :P lawl, good one. Check out my contests, it's not like they are very creative. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:27, 22 February 2008 (EST)